Un error que no puedo lamentar
by OmAiRiTa
Summary: Algo me carcomía por dentro, esto no podía seguir así. Él no lo sabía, no tenía porque enterarse. Había sido sólo un accidente. Él me obligó (YoxAnnaxHao)... ¡Lemmon!
1. Remordimiento

Un error que no puedo lamentar... (Capitulo 1) YohxAnnaxHao ~aNnA~  
  
Algo me carcomía por dentro, esto no podía seguir así. Si él no lo sabia en ese momento no tenía porque enterarse. Había sido sólo un accidente. Él me obligó.  
  
Tenía que dejar de mentirme a mi misma, no, nadie me había obligado a nada, yo había sido la culpable de no detenerlo a tiempo, antes de que pudiese robarme ese beso y esa pureza que tenía reservados para mi prometido.  
  
Lagrimas amargas, quemadoras y abrasadoras rodaban por mis mejillas.  
  
No, yo tengo la culpa, él siempre fue tan atento, se inclinaba ante mis torturas, soportaba mis caprichos y me quería. Nunca me lo dijo, pero ahora lo sé.  
  
Me quería, no me deseaba, me estimaba, no me amaba por amar.  
  
Mis lagrimas no cesaban. Sentía un remordimiento que a cada momento cortaba más mi respiración.  
  
Estaba sola. No tenía conmigo el cariño de mi niño favorito, ni el calor de mi hombre preferido. Cómo si ambos son iguales, siento más por uno que por el otro.  
  
Extrañaba su sonrisa... ¿De cuál de los dos? Aún no lo sabía.  
  
Sólo sabía que dentro de mí había, no sólo un vacío gigantesco, sino dos.  
  
El de él.. Mi Yoh y el de él... mi Hao.  
  
.:Continuará:.  
  
^_^ Bueno... espero que les haya gustado... Soy nueva en esto pro espero progresar... ¡¡¡REVIEWS!!! Aún no c como va a acabar (pro adoro los finales tristes)... JAJAJA  
  
Bueno!!! Hasta la próxima 


	2. Encuentro Furtivo

Un error que no puedo lamentar... (Capitulo 2) YohxAnnaxHao OmAiRiTa  
  
Este fic va dedicado a 2 personas muy especiales en mi cyber-vida!!! Luis y Fer!!! ·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..- °¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°.. -Anna, baja a desayunar!!!  
  
-NO QUIERO!!!  
  
Porque? Me lamenté de lo que había hecho. No le había querido hablar así. El grito me había salido del alma.  
  
-Bien...  
  
Oí perfectamente cómo hablaba con tristeza, yo lo estaba tratando mal. No sabía porque le hablaba de esa manera.  
  
-Hao... ¿qué me has hecho?  
  
Mi mente le dio vueltas y vueltas a ese asunto por mucho tiempo.  
  
-Que me has hecho... dímelo!!!  
  
-En serio quieres saber?  
  
-HAO!!!  
  
-Shhh si te oigo no tienes que gritar...  
  
-A que vienes?  
  
-A responderte la pregunta... ¿Qué te hice yo? descuida, yo sólo te hice el amor y ya. Tu sola te estas metiendo en más líos.  
  
-Hao, estas haciendo q me olvide de mi compromiso.  
  
-Es justo lo que quiero, dime, que quieres tu?  
  
-Quiero que me dejes en paz...  
  
-Nah... eso no es cierto, que tal si nos perdemos un rato...  
  
-No quiero  
  
-Bueno, pues entonces tendré que obligarte. Hao se acercó con rapidez a mi, me dejó sin aliento. Comenzó a tocarme, me... me gustaba. Comencé a gemir, sentía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Eso era, eso era justamente lo que hacía que yo despreciara a mi Yoh.  
  
Hao me quitó el vestido y comenzó a acariciar mis senos. Sentía cosquillas cuando me daba pequeños rocecitos en el vientre con su afilada nariz. Poco a poco me fue recostando en mi futón. Se deshizo de mi sostén y yo de su capa.  
  
Me excitaba ver su torso bien formado y sus fornidos brazos viajando por todo mi cuerpo.  
  
-Hao no... esto esta mal...- Sólo lograba rehusarme con palabras q escapaban de mi boca junto con pequeños gemidos.  
  
-Si... está mal, pero te gusta...  
  
-Pervertido  
  
Mientras él acariciaba mis muslos traté y logré quitarle el pantalón que termino por ahí arrumbado junto con mi vestido. Luego me despojó de la última prenda que me cubría. Con sus hábiles manos acariciaba la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo. Si, me gustaba, mucho.  
  
-Ahhh!!!  
  
-Dime, te gusta?  
  
-Si, ahhhh me gusta mucho...- Ya no podía contener mis gemidos. No pude evitar arquearme completamente, después me deshice de sus boxers. Ambos estábamos completamente desnudos. Hao continuó acariciando mi clítoris mientras yo explotaba de placer.  
  
-Esto no es justo, sólo tu estás disfrutando.  
  
-No es cierto, te gusta verme gritar, gemir, sudar, jadear, retorcerme y arquearme como loca.- dije haciendo cada una de las cosas que había mencionado. El chico estuvo callado un rato pero no dejaba de acariciarme completa, con una mano masajeaba mis senos y con la otra mi clítoris, cosa que me excitaba a más no poder.  
  
-Me detengo?  
  
-No te atrevas...  
  
-Entonces déjame hacerte gritar hasta quedarte afónica.- me miró maliciosamente.-Lista?  
  
-Cuando quieras!!!  
  
De pronto sentí como me penetró, me dolía, mucho.  
  
-Ayyy!!!.- Hao comenzaba a moverse rítmicamente junto conmigo. Ahora él también sudaba y gemía.- Vaya ahhh... a ti también te gusta.  
  
-Pues claro  
  
-Ámame Hao, dame todo lo que tengas, quiero que me llenes, quiero ser sólo tuya y e tu seas sólo mío, hazme estallar, llévame hasta el sol, hazme completamente tuya, hazme sentir el poder del gran Hao Asakura.  
  
Sus caderas y las mías rozaban cada vez más salvaje y velozmente. Y él cumplió su cometido. Comencé a gritar, a gemir entre llanto, a jadear, me arqueaba sin control. Deseaba que esto jamás acabara.  
  
-Esto es lo que yo llamo placer puro.  
  
Me sonrió con cinismo, posado entre mis piernas, viendo como yo sudaba cada vez más y besando mi cuello y mis senos de una manera desesperada y sin control. Finalmente salió de mí dejando que su semen se derramara por mi delicado cuerpecito. Entonces me ató las manos con mi pañoleta y comenzó a besar mi cuerpo completo.  
  
Sentía una impotencia indescriptible que me excitaba cada vez más, no podía soportar ser tocada y no poder tocar, no lo resistiría mucho tiempo. Hao bajo besando todo mi cuerpo hasta que llegó a la parte íntima de mi, ahí su lengua comenzó a explorarme hasta que me descargué y con un grito desesperado de excitación logré soltarme las manos.  
  
Mi chico, dándose cuanta de que él de nuevo no lo estaba disfrutando, me penetró de nuevo. Esta vez no me dolió y llegué rápidamente al grado máximo de excitación; mi orgasmo.  
  
-Dime que me amas...  
  
-¡¡¡TE AMO!!!  
  
Hao introdujo su miembro masculino más en mi.  
  
-Grita mi nombre...  
  
-¡¡¡Hao Asakura eres un dios del sexo!!!  
  
-Dime de nuevo si te gusta...  
  
-¡¡¡ME GUSTA, SI, ME ENCANTA, ME VUELVE LOCA, ME DESQUICIA!!!  
  
-Te gusto yo?  
  
-¡¡¡CLARO, ERES PERFECTO!!! ME EXCITAS TODO TU COMPLETO, HAO ERES MI DUEÑO, ME CONVIERTES EN MAS DE LO QUE PUEDO SER!!!  
  
Entonces me sentí horriblemente cansada y me desplomé al lado de mi amante.  
  
-Descansa, Yoh llegará en poco tiempo de la escuela. Antes de que él llegue, quiero que te hayas duchado y que no quede rastro de lo que pasó aquí. Me iré, pero no permanentemente, no lo soportaría, ahora descansa. -Ambos estuvimos recostados en mi futón por 10 minutos entre caricias y susurros tiernos hasta que sentimos su presencia. -Me marcho...-Hao comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.  
  
-No, no te vayas... llévame contigo!!!  
  
-No puedo, Yoh debe saber antes de que desaparezcas repentinamente. Cuando le hayas dicho vendré por ti, mientras tanto debes esperar.  
  
-No puedo Hao, no puedo esperar.  
  
«¡¡¡Ya llegué Anna!!!»  
  
-Suki da yo, Anna, hasta entonces. Mi amado desapareció de pronto dejándome sola. Recordé lo que me dijo. Debía ducharme y no dejar rastro de lo sucedido. Corrí al baño y entré cerrando dando un portazo.  
  
-¡¡¡ME VOY A DUCHAR ASI QUE NO MOLESTEN!!!  
  
-Si Anna.   
  
Mientras me duchaba comencé a recordar... Cuando yo tocaba mi propio cuerpo sentía sus manos recorriéndome. Cuando el agua resbalaba por mi piel percibía la sensación de nuestro sudor combinado. Me di cuenta de que sería una día irrepetible.  
  
-Hao, viniste y me hiciste sentir viva... pero... no has contestado mi pregunta... ¿Qué me has hecho?  
  
·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..:Continuará:..-°¯°­..·..- °¯°­..·..-°¯°­..·  
  
¬¬ Hmmm...ya sé que el Lemmon no estuvo muy bueno, la verdad no me gusta la pareja porque Hao es MIO, MUJAJAJAJAJA!!!! Nah... es de muchas otras chicas... Soy nueva en esto recuerden cuando ustedes bajaron su primer fic!!! Sólo tengo 1 review (pero me conformo porq FukaruRhyan si sabe da arte!!!) Jajajaja XDDD  
  
Por cierto... GRACIAS A FUAKRURHYAN POR SU REVIEW!!!! (¬¬ Ella no es así de egoísta porque yo c que mucha gente lee mis fics y no manda reviews!!!!)  
  
Aún no c como va a acabar... así q ustedes deciden... JAJAJA A lo mejor dejo a Anna como el perro de las dos tortas porque no me cae nada bien.  
  
Bueno!!! Hasta la próxima 


	3. Está aquí ¿Cierto?

Un error que no puedo lamentar... (Capitulo 3) YohxAnnaxHao OmAiRiTa  
  
Esta parte se la dedico a mis enemigos: ¡¡¡Gracias, me han hecho fuerte!!!  
  
AGUAS!!! Está laaaaaaaaargooooooooo...  
  
Y agradecimientos especiales a Jessenia, Harumi-chan, SehrenKou, Adrián, Viridiana Pineda y a Pixy Missa x sus reviews!!!  
  
·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..- °¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..  
  
-Es que no entiendo...  
  
-Que no entiendes Annita?  
  
-AY! No... nada!!! Olvídalo Yoh. Tonterías.  
  
-Segura?  
  
-Si, mucho...  
  
-Oye Anna, has estado rara últimamente... Te pasa algo?  
  
-Rara?... bueno, a mi por lo menos, no me pasa nada.  
  
-Si, te noto... tensa.  
  
-¿Tensa?  
  
-Si.- Mi prometido se acercó a mí y de pronto, cuando dejé de verlo, sentí sus manos dándome un delicado masaje en la espalda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me sentía en las nubes. Aflojé todo mi cuerpo de tal manera que me dejé llevar por las manos de mi chico.- Te lo dije, estabas tensa. ¿Por qué?  
  
-No lo sé, es... todo.  
  
-¿Qué es "todo"?  
  
-Pues verás... "todo" es... todo... Y no hay una mejor explicación.  
  
-Hmm... Nada explicita, como siempre.  
  
-Lo siento, así soy yo. Y si así no te gusta tu prometida...  
  
-No, yo no dije eso...  
  
-Ya lo sé... De nuevo... tonterías...  
  
-Bueno... pero dime... que te pone así.  
  
-La verdad... es... es... es Hao.  
  
-Hao? Que tiene que ver Hao ahora?  
  
-Más de lo que crees.- Dos lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.  
  
-Si algo te perturba Annita, dímelo.  
  
-No...-No sabía que hacer, estuve a punto de decírselo todo pero, al final, me arrepentí.-Sólo me preocupa el hecho de que vuelva fuerte, más.  
  
-Yo... No te entiendo Anna.  
  
-No es sólo que... los últimos días he estado sintiendo su presencia... tu no? –Debía salir rápido del delicado tema... no sabía como.  
  
-Si, pero desaparece cuando llego de le escuela o... cuando regreso de comprar la comida.  
  
-Si, tienes razón. Yoh...  
  
-Sí?- Me dijo con una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban.  
  
-No te molesta si me voy a dormir un rato?  
  
-Porque me molestaría?  
  
-No sé. Me... me duele dejarte solo.-Ni yo misma me creí lo que había dicho. Yoh me miró sorprendido por lo que había dicho. Y bueno, si ya había metido la pata, pues mejor la metía a fondo.- Porque yo... te quiero mucho...  
  
-Anna... yo... yo también.-Luego sonreíste limpia y claramente.- Yo también te quiero mucho Anna.  
  
De pronto nuestros rostros se fueron acercando lenta, muy lentamente.  
  
-Yoh...yo...  
  
-No digas nada...  
  
Ya estábamos muy cerca, sentía su respiración cerca de mí. Acarició ligeramente mi mejilla izquierda haciendo que ambas se tornaran rojísimas. Sentí un leve roce entre nuestras narices. No podía seguir esperando y de un tirón lo acerqué a mi consiguiendo que, finalmente, nuestros labios se unieran.  
  
Sus tibios labios me parecían tan delicados, tan vírgenes, tan suaves. Le calculé una eternidad a ese beso y después lo reflexioné y fueron como 3 segundos.  
  
-Yoh...  
  
-Annita... es curioso...  
  
-Qué es curioso?  
  
-Que quien me haya empujado hacia ti, hayas sido tú.  
  
-Pues... no tanto. Al fin y al cabo vamos a terminar por...  
  
-Casarnos ¿no?  
  
-Sí...- Esto de "Casarnos ¿no?" me había llegado al corazón y por más que lo contradijera era muy cierto, a menos que Hao y yo nos hubiéramos... escapado?.-Yoh...  
  
-Si?  
  
-Ya puedo irme?-Traté de sonar lo más fría posible y sin esperármelo, me sonrió.  
  
-Claro, Te relajas por mí.- Me sonrió tan inocentemente que le sonreí yo también, cosa que jamás había hecho y que lo sorprendió muchísimo.  
  
-No tengo porque relajarme por ti. Puedes hacerlo también.  
  
-Si... supongo que debo decir gracias... por el permiso?  
  
-No tienes porque pedir permisos.  
  
-De cualquier manera hoy no me esperaré a que me pidas la comida... hay que celebrarlo.  
  
-Qué cosa?  
  
-Y lo preguntas...-Lo entendí, planeaba celebrar que nos habíamos besado por primera vez y cuando me miró de nuevo le abanté un beso en el aire.- Voy a comprar lo de la cena.  
  
Yoh salió de la casa y luego subí a mi habitación y ahí... ahí esperaba, sentado en mi futón, la persona que menos quería que apareciera en ese momento.  
  
-Una acribillada a traición Annita. Felonía pura.  
  
-Que haces aquí?  
  
-Yo hago las preguntas ahora...  
  
-Que te sucede?  
  
-Que me sucede?!? Que crees que soy? Un juguete?  
  
-Yo jamás dije eso...  
  
-No, pero lo pones en práctica... Anna... Parecías tan segura de quererte ir conmigo... ¿Qué habría sucedido si te llevaba conmigo? ¿Te habrías arrepentido de dejar a tu inútil prometido sólo en casa?  
  
-No lo llames así...  
  
-Ah... genial... ahora, la nena, defiende al bueno-para-nada.  
  
-NO ES UN BUENO-PARA-NADA!!! Sabe hacer más cosas que tú...  
  
-AH SÍ? QUE COSAS?  
  
-LA VERDAD, TIENE MÁS TACTO QUE TU PARA HABLAR!!! Y ADEMÁS DE TODO ES MI PROMETIDO!!!  
  
-Y A MI ESO QUE ME IMPORTA!!!  
  
-Ah, no te importa?  
  
-No...  
  
-Vaya... ¿Y debo suponer que tu me amas de verdad?  
  
-Así que... tu no.  
  
-No lo sé. Hao, mi cabeza esta hecha un desastre.  
  
-EXACTO!!! He ahí el problema. Estas PENSANDO, cuando deberías SENTIR.  
  
-No entiendo...  
  
-Si, mira, en estos momentos no deberías estar pensando a quien quieres más...  
  
-Qué es esto, un ultimátum? No estoy escogiendo a ninguno de los 2 porque ni siquiera sé si amo a Yoh, ni a ti.  
  
-Si me dejas terminar de hablar? Gracias. ...Digo que no deberías pensar a quién quieres más, Annita...  
  
-ANNA, POR ÚLTIMA VEZ!!!  
  
-Bueno, ANNA!!! Tienes que sentir, NO pensar.  
  
-Sigo sin entender...  
  
-Genial... ¿Es que tienes dos cerebros en vez de tener un cerebro y un corazón?  
  
-Eso es un insulto?  
  
-Nah, para nada.  
  
-Entonces?  
  
-Pues nada. Que me largo de aquí para q estés a gusto con el bueno-para- nada de mi hermano!  
  
-Por última vez... ¡¡¡No es un bueno para nada!!!  
  
-Claro que si!!!  
  
-Además, quiero que me contestes algo... con mucha sinceridad.  
  
-Si?  
  
-Te has estado acostando conmigo por amor o por deseo?  
  
-...-  
  
-Responde!!!  
  
-...-  
  
-Que me respondas.  
  
-...-  
  
-Lo suponía- dije con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
-ESTOY PENSANDO!!!  
  
-Ya sé que me buscas sólo para satisfacerte.  
  
-Tu también. De hecho ambos somos juguetes de ambos... Practico ¿no?  
  
-NO!!!  
  
-Bueno, no y ya. No te exaltes. (n/a: No te esponjes XDDD)  
  
-No me has respondido...  
  
-Por ambas.  
  
-A otro perro con ese hueso.  
  
-No me crees?  
  
-Yoh se acerca.  
  
-Bien, que decides. Te vienes conmigo o te quedas con el bueno-para-nada.  
  
-No estoy decidiendo.  
  
-Claro que si... Se nota.  
  
-Bien, entonces me quedo.  
  
-Yo... Bien. Me largo. Pero me vas a extrañar algún día Anna Kyouyama. Te lo aseguro.  
  
-Bien.  
  
-Bien.  
  
-Bien!!!  
  
-BIEN!!! Y púdrete con mi estúpido hermano.  
  
-De acuerdo!!!  
  
Mi amado comenzó a alejarse. Estaba confundida, ¿Qué podía hacer? Corrí a detenerlo y lo abrasé por la espalda antes de que me dejara sola de nuevo.  
  
-Anna...  
  
-No te vayas, si te amo pero estoy confundida.  
  
-Explícate.  
  
-Llévame contigo.  
  
-Pero y mi hermano?  
  
-Pues... le dejaré una nota.-dije al tiempo que lo soltaba.  
  
-Apresúrate.  
  
-Bien.-escribí lo más rápido que pude.- Que tal esto...  
  
-Rápido.  
  
-"Querido Yoh: -leí.- siento desaparecer tan repentinamente, lo que tenía que confesarte hace unos 15 minutos sobre Hao es que hace no muy poco nos besamos y creí que todo había quedado ahí, pero me equivoqué porque después pasó algo entre nosotros. Me duele que esto tenga que ser así pero me he marchado para pensar las cosas. Lamento no haberte dicho nada a su tiempo. Tu amiga siempre: Anna." Así?  
  
-Me gusta... pero quita lo de "Querido Yoh"  
  
-Si lo quiero!!!  
  
-Bueno entonces déjala en la cocina  
  
Fui y dejé la carta en la cocina. Pero comencé a sentir la presencia de Yoh que se acercaba rápido. Venía corriendo. Traté de llegar al rellano pero cuando me disponía a subir las escaleras, mi prometido abrió la puerta. Me paré en seco frente a él. Quedamos en un profundo silencio.  
  
-Aquí esta Hao cierto?  
  
[De acuerdo Anna, Plan B] Sentí como su voz hablaba dentro de mi cabeza. [Vamos a fingir que te secuestro, toma la carta y rómpela] Comencé a moverme e hice lo que Hao me dijo.  
  
-Tiene tiempo aquí, lo que estado buscando e irónicamente... no c que busca.  
  
-A ti, claro esta.  
  
-Eso crees?-dije tratando de sonar asustada.  
  
[Ve a la cocina, ahí estoy yo... Y ah!!! Eres una magnífica actriz...] Caminé a la cocina de nuevo un poco sonrojada y cuando estaba frente a la estufa esta de pronto se encendió de la nada, luego la nevera comenzó a abrirse ya a cerrarse, la luz comenzó a prenderse y apagarse repentinamente.  
  
-Es él... cierto?  
  
...-°¯°..·..-°¯°..·..-°¯°..:Continuará:..-°¯°­..·..- °¯°­..·..-°¯°­..·  
  
Venga! No c me ocurrió nada mejor... ¿y que esperaban?  
  
GRACIAS A:  
  
Viridiana Pineda: Finalmente te consentí un poquito ¿no? Un YohxAnna para todos aquellos que gusten de esta parejita (que a mi en lo personal no me gusta... pero no importa!!!!)  
  
Harumi-chan: Quizá tengas razón con eso d q el fic no c merece un final triste... no c... tengo q pensarlo!!! La verdad todo (si anna queda con Yoh o si queda con Hao) depende de ustedes!!!   
  
SehrenKou: A que Hao si es la cosa más linda d SK!!! Descuida ya te puse la continuación ¿no?  
  
Jessenia: Grax x el halago :3 , si... jaja soy buena escribiendo cursilerías y q bono q ti agraden!!! Erz mi best friend!!! BYE... ah y gracias x el review!!!  
  
Adrián: Bueno... supongo q lo q pusiste fue una marca de que leíste mi fic... ¿no? Gracias!!!  
  
Pixy Missa: Gracias!!! Nadie me había dicho que soy genial!!! ;; No te vas a morir porque aquí esta la 3° Parte!!! Seguro que es un mértio que seas fan de mis fics XDD No sé porque siento que tenemos los mismos gustos ññ vdd que el HaoxAnna es una maravilla? Gracias!!! Tu review me inspiró para seguir con esto... Fue... mi salvación... td mi mundo se iba al suelo...  
  
Gracias por todos sus reviews!!!  
  
Bueno!!! Hasta la próxima 


End file.
